Amor a través del tiempo
by aerithsephy
Summary: Hace tres años que derrotaron a Sailor galaxia y la tierra estaba en paz pero al irse Darién al extranjero comienza a dudar de su amor... ¿Podrá recuperarlo o se enamorará de otra persona? Va por ti Clarita. Un OwenxUsagi
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo uno: Prólogo.**

La tierra estaba en paz. Hace tres años que destruyeron a Sailor Galaxia y Darién se fue a los hace un año, todavía le quedaba otro para estudiar la carrera de medicina. Serena estaba rara, su novio no la llamaba tan seguido ahora. Antes la llamaba cada día y ahora tan solo tres veces por semana pero lo peor de todo es que no le molestaba eso.

-¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba ella.- Si yo lo sigo amando... ¿Por qué no me entristece que no me llame ni me escriba?- En esos momentos, una estrella fugaz se dejó ver en el cielo estrellado. -¿Estarás viendo el mismo cielo que yo, Darién? Espero que no tengas otra porque sino...- Se deshizo de esa idea y se fue a la cama. Aquella noche soñó con su futuro, recordando todo lo que tendrían que vivir para cumplirlo.

Darién se despertó muy temprano, tenía la sensación de que hoy iba a pasar algo aunque no sabía si sería bueno o malo. En dos semanas se iba a casar con la rubia de coletas pero... ¿Por qué no estaba emocionado? Eso era lo que querían: Casarse. En un futuro cercano tendrían una hija y crearían la utopía de Tokio de Cristal. Se levantó y se duchó, decidió salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad porque hoy era festivo allí. Estaba caminando tan tranquilo cuando se chocó con alguien.

-Perdone. ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, gracias.-

Cuando se cogieron de la mano, un sentimiento cálido les recorrió a ambos y, como si una fuerza les atrajera y se besaron. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a su departamento y allí ambos se amaron. Para cuando el pelinegro se quiso dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Alguien descansaba en su pecho pero no se sentía culpable de nada, era una sensación de bienestar que con su cabeza de chorlito no sentía desde hacía tiempo.

-No he preguntado tu nombre.- Dijo acariciándole el pelo rojizo a la chica.

-Me llamo Kakyuu. ¿Y tú?-

-Darién Chiba, a su servicio damisela.-

En esos momentos, a Serena le recorrió un escalofrío. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llamar a su prometido pero no lo hizo. Quizá porque sabía que había alguien más en su departamento pero, curiosamente, no sentía celos, ni rabia ni tristeza. El amor se acabó entre ellos dos y decidió que ahí no pintaba nada en esos momentos. Cogió el bolso y las llaves y salió de ahí, dispuesta a olvidarlo todo durante un rato.

Estaba recorriendo las mismas calles que hacía con él. Una nostalgia invadió todo su ser. Iba pensando cuando se chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento. ¿Te has hecho daño?- Preguntó el chico.

-No, tan solo iba distraída.- Al momento de mirarse, se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

Ese chico era muy guapo, tenía el cabello azul y corto, sus ojos eran color dorado y marrón claro, sus hombros eran bastante anchos y parecía estar bien formado su torso. Sin camiseta se debería ver bastante bien... Y se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento.

-¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Yo tengo a mi Darién aunque no me llame...- Pensó la rubia bajo la atónita mirada del chico de ojos dorados, el cual sonreía dulcemente.

-Quiero disculparme mejor contigo. ¿Puedo invitarte a un trozo de pastel? Tengo la ligera impresión de que te gustan mucho...-

Oh, ese chico si sabía lo que a ella le gustaba pero con tan solo tocarla... Eso le dio muy mala espina y apartó la mano un poco bruscamente. Al escuchar el suspiro de su acompañante la conciencia apareció. ¿Y si lo había herido con ese gesto?

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a que se queden así cuando toco a alguien.- Entonces no estaba enfadado con ella.

-Está bien, acepto la invitación pero seré yo quien lo pague por haber sido borde contigo.-

-Insisto, yo te invitaré hermosa dama.- Se arrodilló como un caballero, la cogió de la mano y se lo propuso de otra manera al ver que no aceptaba del todo:

-Sería un gran honor para mi que tan bella dama estuviera a mi lado la tarde de hoy.- Le besó la mano a la antigua y se sonrojó.

¿Qué le pasaba con ese chico? Era increíblemente hermoso, caballeroso y talentoso. Así no pudo negarse y le ofreció el brazo el cual ella lo cogió gustosamente mientras que en el otro lado de la acera Luna miraba toda la escena con cara preocupada. Ese chico no le caía bien pero lo recordaba de algún lado pero no sabía de dónde así que los siguió

Mientras, Darién estaba hablando con Kakyuu de todo lo que pasaría en el futuro.

-Y eso es todo. Tengo un maldito destino que cumplir junto a una mujer que no amo.-

-Bueno Dar, ya lo solucionaremos como sea.- Y volvieron a besarse, cayendo en la tentación otra vez.

* * *

**Yehaaa, Es un SerenaxOwen. ¿Quién es Owen? Pues un personaje que una autora de fanfiction se inventó, éste tiene un romance con serena y quise hacerle un tributo porque está buenísimo... En realidad es Len Tsukimori, búsquenlo y luego juzguen... Está... (Ojos de corazoncito).**

**Será un KakyuuxDarien y un OwenxSerena así que no me matéis xD.**

**¿Por qué los nombres en Español-latino? Porque mira, cuando me da la vena estúpida, pues se me va la olla xD**


	2. Capítulo uno

Llegaron al Crown Center. ¿Sería casualidad? Deseó que ninguna de sus amigas estuviera ahí y, para su suerte, ninguna de ellas lo estaba. El centro de juegos ahora tenía un bar al lado y Motoki era el propietario ahora. Se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la ventana y Unazuki, la hermana del propietario les atendió.

Ella aprovechó para pedir un batido grande de chocolate y un gran trozo de pastel. A Unazuki no le sorprendió porque siempre pedía lo mismo y para él un solo batido mediano batido de fresa. En diez minutos les traerían su pedido y charlaron de cosas triviales: Qué color te gusta, tu plato favorito, tu artista preferido... Lo que se pregunta cuando conoces a alguien mientras en la otra acera Luna estaba sorprendida por ver a la rubia con otro chico.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó una chica de cabello azul.

-¡Ami! Estoy vigilando a Usagi, ese chico me da mala espina.-

-¿Cuál chico?- La gata le señaló el bar. -¡Dios santo, no me lo puedo creer!-

-¿Qué pasa Ami, lo conoces?-

-¡Claro que sí! Es el mejor violinista de Japón. ¡Incluso supera a Michiru!- Gritó emocionada por la suerte que tenía su amiga. - Su nombre es Owen Tanemura.-

-¿Entonces por qué está con ella? Ah, creo que chocaron y él la invitó a algo. Lo que recuerdo es que ese chico era todo un galán.- A la gatita se le subieron los colores al recordar cómo se arrodillaba frente a su dueña.

-¿Darién lo sabe?- La gata negó. -Vaya, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... No me mires así Luna, no hace falta ser Rei para saber que algo ocurrirá.- El felino suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón, vayamos a ver a Rei a ver qué nos puede decir...- Y ambas fueron camino al templo Hikawa.

En dicho templo, una chica vestida con el quimono de sacerdotisa estaba rezando frente al fuego.

-Fuego sagrado que tú todo lo sabes. ¡Muéstrame lo que mis visiones significan!- La llama se hizo más grande y reveló a un chico vestido con una armadura oscura besando a su princesa, lo extraño era que el palacio de la Reina Serenity estaba de fondo. Al instante, la llama se apagó. -¿Qué significa eso? Me he quedado igual...-

En eso que oye que la llaman, pidieron permiso para entrar y sonrió al ver que era Makoto. La invitó a pasar y le sirvió un café. Hoy tenían reunión urgente a petición de la pelinegra para contarles los sueños que tenía desde que Darién se fue a Estados Unidos. Llegó Minako antes de tiempo, cosa que era rara en ella y minutos después entró Ami.

-Hoy eres la penúltima amiga. ¿Se te han pegado los libros a la cara?- Bromeó Rei haciendo que la susodicha se sonrojara.

-No es eso, estaba siguiendo a Serena, al parecer tiene un amigo y es... ¡Nada menos que Owen Tanemura, el famoso violinista!- Minako puso el grito en el cielo.

-¿Que qué? ¡Será suertuda nuestra princesa! Yo también quiero toparme con él...- Lloriqueó.

-La verdad es que todo el mundo ha escuchado hablar de él, también quiero conocerlo.- Makoto y Rei suspiraron a la vez.

Fueron interrumpidas por una puerta abriéndose de golpe y vieron a Serena jadear, había venido corriendo porque llegaba tarde, típico en ella. Rei empezó a molestarla tratando de aligerar su miedo. Al saber que su rubia amiga estaba con ese chico se le erizó el pelo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Luna dio por comenzada la reunión.

-Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños sobre el Milenio de Plata.- Ninguna de ellas se extrañó excepto la rubia de coletas.

-Yo también he soñado cosas... Más bien diría que son recuerdos.- Ami Habló y las demás asintieron.

-Pues yo no. ¡No es justo!- Lloriqueó la princesa de la Luna.

-¿Sabes algo de eso Lunita?- La gata negó. -Pues no sé qué significan... ¿Será un mal presagio o un nuevo enemigo?- Rei lanzó la pregunta y se quedó en el aire.

Ninguna de ellas quería volver a luchar, no ahora que todas estaban en la universidad y no tenían casi tiempo libre. Ninguna de ellas habló hasta que el reloj tocó las ocho de la tarde. ¿Tanto había pasado? Cada una dijo que pensaría mejor las cosas y todas se fueron a sus casas puesto que mañana era Lunes y tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a estudiar sus respectivas carreras. Ami estaba en la de medicina, Rei en la de administrativa contable, Minako estaba estudiando la carrera de modelismo, Makoto estaba en el último año de su carrera y al fin era novia de Motoki y Serena estaba en la de ciencias políticas ya que eso le serviría para el futuro... Un futuro que ninguna de ellas, excepto Serena tenía la certeza de que se cumpliría.

Serena fue la última que salió porque su amiga tenía algo importante que decirle sobre ese tal Owen, que podría ser un enemigo y peligroso, no lo conoces, etc... La rubia asintió a todo pero en realidad no le hizo caso. Bajó las escaleras del templo y recién se puso a diluviar.

-¡Oh no! Me olvidé el paraguas en casa.- Estaba a punto de lloriquear cunado alguien puso el paraguas en su cabeza, cubriéndola.

-Mira que eres despistada, te dejaste el paraguas en la mesa cuando te fuiste corriendo.-

-Gracias...- Se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.- Le ofreció la mano y ella gustosa la aceptó.

Otra vez, Luna sospechaba que ese chico estaba siguiendo a su dueña pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría con Darién? Quizá tan solo sean paranoias suyas y no sea nada grave pero no podía estar desconfiada porque el enemigo podría aparecerse en cualquier lugar, si es que había uno.

______------

**¡Que Darién se chinche por ponerle los cuernos a Serena! ¡Si él puede ella también! xD**


End file.
